


Mama said there'd be days like this

by Justcallmebaby (Sherlokid42)



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Mild Language, Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Justcallmebaby
Summary: Just some protective band fluff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Mama said there'd be days like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).

> Beta'd by SailorLestrade
> 
> Happy birthday saintoflosangeles

It had to be his fucking luck....

"T-bone? Was that you?" Nikki called from the window. 

"Uhhhhhhrg, yea, I'm going to need a hand..." Tommy answered, now he could feel the pain and fuck. Nikki was scrambling down the stairs behind him, trying to avoid the pizza boxes, that Tommy had managed to keep closed but they were upside down. 

"Dude, what happened?" Nikki asked. 

"You know that stray cat... it darted out in front of me.... and I tripped..." Tommy explained. 

"What the hell happened to the pizza!?" Vince was looking at the pizza boxes sadly. 

"Vince the issue here is Tommy's arm you ass," Nikki pointed out, the arm appeared broken. 

****

Vince sat in the waiting room with Mick eating the smashed pizza waiting for Tommy's x-rays to be read. Everytime the door opened, Vince looked up expectantly. After the 5th time, Mick was annoyed. 

"Chill, Tommy is fine." 

"I know .... its just....." Vince started, the door opened and Nikki came right over. Vince stuffed half a slice in his mouth. 

"Again Vinnie with the pizza? Just wanted to give you a heads up, Tommy's getting his arm set then they'll discharge us. Thanks for waiting." Nikki filled them in. 

"You know I eat when I'm worried. Thanks for the update," Vince said in a rush, glad Tommy was ok. 

******

Tommy was discharged after another 30 long minutes, and was super happy to see his friends. Vince pulled the car up and Nikki helped him in, so they could go home. 

Tommy really didn’t notice for three days how weird everyone was acting but he finally noticed when Mick picked up the remote Tommy dropped. 

"Ok, why is everyone being weird?" Tommy asked. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Vince turned toward Tommy. 

"Vince you won't let me get up for anything short of using the bathroom and even then..." Tommy supplied, "and you" pointing at Mick, "just got up and got the remote I dropped." 

Mick held up both his hands and shot Vince a look. 

"So spill" Tommy demanded, arms 'crossed' in front of him. 

Vince looked up from the floor, "we care about you and want to make sure your ok....."

The grin that overtook Tommy's face was shining at 100 watts, he gathered up Vince and Mick in a huge hug. 

"Ok, ok, let me go teenager," Mick grumbled


End file.
